Lo que los ojos negros desean
by Shadowy Ninja-Girl
Summary: [SasuNaruNejiNaru]A Sasuke nunca le interesa nada, pero un día conoce a un joven solitario al cual le resulta muy atrayente sobretodo su cuerpo,con él tendrá que convivir un mes ¿cómo le afectara? ¿como lo tomará aquel joven?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que los ojos negros desean.**

CAPITULO 1.

La noche estaba absolutamente silenciosa, el único sonido que se escuchaba en toda la residencia era su respiración agitada.

Su habitación estaba totalmente oscura como la misma noche, estaba aferrado al barandal de su cama, no era la primera vez que tenia tanto miedo, miedo a su misma soledad; miles de gotas de sudor caían por su frente su respiración jadeante y sus manos temblorosas eran los mismos signos de su miedo y lo peor de todo es que estaba sólo sin nadie que le acompañara en ese momento tan aterrador.

Sentía que eran las horas más largas de toda su vida quería ver ya los rayos del sol anunciando que era ya otro día, sí el hermoso sol que transmitía plenitud en los amaneceres pero cuando este miró la habitación tan silenciosa como nunca recordó que todavía eran las dos de la madrugada.

Aquella soledad que tenía estaba acabando con su vida quería estar junto a una persona que le amara pero esto era algo imposible. Así mismo también dudaba de por que las personas nunca le hablaban¿qué no le importaba a nadie lo que pudiera pasarle? Parecía que no.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar en nada más que pudiera perturbarle ya era demasiado con el hecho de que era de noche, ya que la odiaba por que siempre era oscura y fría.

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos que infundían temor, ya no quería estar más tiempo solo, esto solo le propiciaba odio a sí mismo.

* * *

Una joven miraba muy preocupada por la ventana de un departamento.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a una mujer de cabellos rubios, quien desde pequeña cuidaba de ella ya que sus padres viajaban por negocios.

Caminó hasta llegar con la joven quedando junto a esta, notó que estaba un poco temblorosa e intento reconfortarla acogiéndolapor el hombro, esta le miró con una cara temerosa que intentaba dar una sonrisa pero era inútil no podía en un momento así.

"¿Aun preocupada Sakura?"-Dijo la mujer mientras miraba igualmente por la ventana, ella no lo demostraba pero también estaba intranquila.

La joven de cabello rosa mordió su labio inferior, esto bastaba para que la mujer entendiera que si lo estaba.

"¿Mañana es el día donde me mudare de ciudad cierto Tsunade?"-Dijo esta mientras colocaba ambas manos en su pecho.

La rubia bajó la mirada y suspiro-"Esa es la decisión que tomamos creo que es la mejor.."-Sakura miró confundida a la mujer_-¿Esta bromeando? Es lo peor que pudieron haber hecho, es demasiado lejos ni siquiera conozco ese lugar. _

"No, lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho es dejarme aquí"

La mujer rubia se separó de esta y se acercó a su escritorio donde tenía una botella de licor que comenzó a beber ante el comentario de esta, tras un fuerte tragó sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizarse por la fuerte bebida y comentó-"Quizás tengas razón"

"No quiero irme"-La joven de cabellos rosas mostró una mirada nostálgica-"Lose pero..recuerda que el joven Uchiha también ira"

"¿De verdad?"-La mirada de la Haruno cambió repentinamente a una alegre con el simple echo de saber que aquel joven que tanto le gustaba estaría un buen tiempo con ella.

"Aunque me intriga un poco saber que clase de niño es el que necesita de mi compañía..hace mucho tiempo que no voy a ver a alguien con un demonio adentro"-Tsunade sonrió.

"Si, aunque "exorcizar demonios" es un trabajo divertido¿no lo es así Sakura?"- La pelirrosa asintió.

"Pero debes ver a Uchiha Sasuke como lo hace es el mejor de todos, además lo que más me gusta de él es que es demasiado decidido"

"Dirás su físico"-Corrigió la rubia haciendo que Sakura quedara roja-"¡Pues a quien no! Se nota que no le haz visto, además es el hijo de uno de los mejores exorcistas en el mundo¡ni siquiera en la ciudad, en el mundo!"

"Claro que lo he visto y la verdad es que no se fijaría en ti ni por todo el oro del mundo, creo que un ángel tiene que caerle del cielo para que se enamore"-Sakura musitó –"Sé que es muy serio pero algún día se fijara en alguien.."

Pasaron las horas y esta decidió dormir ya que el día siguiente tendría que levantarse muy temprano y eso no era propio en ella.

* * *

Sonó el despertador tan fuerte que fue inútil intentar ignorarlo el joven de cabello muy oscuro y una cara indescriptible de lo perfecta que era, estaba maldiciendo lo que tenía que hacer ese día no solo le resultaba una molestia tener que viajar a solas con esa niña de cabello rosado que creía ser la "perfección total", sino que interrumpir sus horas de sueño era pesado para él.

Sin más remedio que tener que aceptar las ordenes de su dirigente que era su padre, se levanto y se vistió poniéndose una camisa negra al igual que sus pantalones.

En realidad el nunca quiso serlo ya que era una tarea demasiado complicada y exasperante, no sólo por el hecho de ver demonios que poseían a las personas sino por que muchas veces estos cuando lograban salir de sus cuerpos querían escaparse y fastidiar gente.

Cogió su maleta que había preparado un día antes y salió de su residencia para dirigirse al aeropuerto en donde le esperarían tanto Sakura como su padre.

* * *

Estando ya en la terminal ambos se despidieron de su dirigente quien les aclaró todo lo que tendrían que hacer durante un mes ya que el niño que tendrían que ver aparentemente era un caso especial, no se preocuparon por el costo excesivo dela aeronave ya que la persona que los había contratado lo costeó al igual que todo lo que necesitarían.

Entraron al avión enormemente lujoso ya que todo el alfombrado de este estaba en perfectas condiciones y la gente que estaba en el vestían de una manera muy elegante al igual que las maletas que algunas personas llevaban consigo eran de piel, ciertas mujeres portaban diamantes o collares de oro y las aeromozas atendían de una forma muy respetable y servicial el lugar, definitivamente eso era viajar en primera clase.

Después de unos minutos de andar escogiendo en que lugar se iban a sentar ya que Sakura quería uno junto a la ventana para así poder mirar todo el camino, ambos estaban en total silencio y como ella quería agradarle a Sasuke cosa que aparentaba ser imposible esta comentó.

"Sasuke, creo que así podremos llevarnos mejor ¿no, me refiero ahora que trabajamos en la misma organización"

"No lose"-Dijo este agarrando una taza de té que le pidió a la aeromoza-"¿Bueno, no es malo intentar ¿o sí?"-Dijo esta con una leve sonrisa.

"En lo primero que tengo que pensar es en terminar este trabajo que me han encomendado"-La pelirrosa insistió-"¿Y después de eso hay alguna posibilidad de que nos llevemos mejor que ahora?"

"No lose"-La Haruno estaba apunto de explotar como volcán_-¡Definitivamente creo que de verdad como dice Tsunade, tiene que caerle un ángel del cielo para que este le haga caso!-._

Una hora y media después el avión ya estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, por lo que a todos los pasajeros les avisaron por medio de las bocinas que estaban descendiendo después, Sakura miraba atentamente los folletos de viaje y entre esos un pequeño mapa-"Cielos, esta ciudad de Konoha jamás había escuchado de ella"

* * *

Finalmente cuando el avión descendió todos los pasajeros bajaron y se aproximaron a la terminal para así recoger su equipaje. El Uchiha solo cogió una pequeña maleta mientras que la de la Haruno era una maleta bastante grande y llevaba equipaje como para todo el año.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de espera de la terminal ya que ahí se iban a encontrar con la persona que los había llamado.

"¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba ese señor o joven?"-preguntó esta mientras abría la lata de una bebida.

"La verdad es que no lo recuerdo con tantas cosas que me dijo mi padre que sé me ha olvidado el nombre"

"Pues será mejor que ese señor nos reconozca, por que si no sé que es lo que vamos a hacer"-Dijo esta suspirando.

Ya eran las doce del día se habían demorado dos horas en el viaje, y lo peor de todo era que no tenían ni la más remota de en que lugar estaban ya que ninguno había prestado atención a las ordenes que le dirigente les había mandado.

Sin embargo después de esperar media hora más sentados en el lugar, una persona mayor se les acerco preguntándoles si eran los Niños que exorcizaban demonios´ que el dirigente había mandado. Los dos respondieron que sí y este se les presentó con el nombre de Iruka, él era el tutor de aquel joven que irían a ver.

Subieron a un taxi el cual les dio un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, una ciudad aparentemente tranquila y alegre, así estuvieron paseando durante quince minutos, al llegar a la residencia donde estos vivían se notaba que eran personas muy adineradas.

Al bajar del vehículo Iruka les invito a que pasaran a la mansión que por dentro era espectacular las puertas eran de madera y los pisos estaban muy lustrosos tanto que podían ver su reflejo en ellos, caminaron hasta pasar por el gran comedor donde colgaba una lámpara de oro puro y la mesa de madera tallada a mano con enormes candelabros adornándola.

La pelirrosa estaba fascinada con el lugar en verdad que era hermoso y habitar ahí por todo un mes era lo mejor que podía haber, las mucamas saludaban a los jóvenes que pasaban por las habitaciones dejando su equipaje pesado en ellas, cuando terminaron de instalarse en sus habitaciones exageradamente elegantes estos se encontraron con una mujer que lucia un tanto preocupada.

"Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Shizune"-Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

"¿Y usted es?"-Preguntó el Uchiha.

"Yo me encargo de que todo lo que necesite el joven este a su disposición, soy como su curadora"-Dijo esta mientras comenzó a guiar a los jóvenes para llegar a la habitación del joven.

Subieron por las escaleras, los barandales de estas tenían adornos de diamantes muy brillantes y en medio de esta una gran alfombra roja que cubría cada escalón.

Al llegar a la habitación de este la mujer tocó un par de veces la puerta, mientras estos dos esperaban a que la abrieran pero al no obtener respuesta la mujer de cabello castaño se impaciento y la abrió de golpe. Los tres entraron al gran dormitorio, no notaron nada fuera de lo común hasta que Shizune se acerco a la cama donde estaba un joven de cabello sumamente rubio recostado, pero en la boca de este comenzó a salir sangre.

"Shi..Shizune..¿Eres tú?"-Preguntó este mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos azules.

"Si, aquí estoy"-La mujer limpió la sangre que salía de la boca del joven rubio con su vestido.

Ambos estaban perplejos ante la situación, no era que nunca hubieran visto sangre sino que era demasiado extraño ver por que si ese joven tenía un demonio adentro se comportaba normal´. La mujer observó a los jóvenes y les señalo con una sonrisa para presentarles -"Ellos son Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura"- El joven rubio miró a los dos, Sakura le mostró una sonrisa mientras que el Uchiha le mostró un semblante serio. 

"Uzumaki Naruto.."-Dijo con un ligero rubor al notar que Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Bien, ahora que ya le conocen ¿pueden venir un momento?"-La mujer salió de la habitación seguida de los dos.

Estos llegaron al comedor por lo cual Shizune les advirtió que enseguida regresaría y les diría la razón por la cual los había llamado, ambos se sentaron esperando lo que la mujer regresara.

Mientras esperaban una de las mucamas se les acercó y les sirvió un poco de té,quien les comenzó a contar a cerca de Naruto.

"El joven Uzumaki es muy buena persona pero él siempre ha estado solo, lo que le ha hacho odiarse a sí mismo y no me gusta escuchar los gritos que hace por las noches"

"¿Gritos?"-Preguntó Sakura y bebió un poco del té-"Si, le tiene pavor a la noche"

"¿Alguna razón en especial?"-Sasuke se mostró un poco interesado.

"Hmmm, no lose pareciera que es por la misma oscuridad"-Sakura y Sasuke arquearon una ceja.

Pero en eso la curadora regreso junto a su tutor Iruka y la mucama tuvo que dejarles a solas. La mujer de cabello castaño se mostraba un poco nerviosa, mientras el hombre buscaba la manera de cómo comenzar a hablar así que transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que comenzó.

"Verán, yo..Una noche encontré a Naruto en un callejón, él estaba absolutamente herido y lo traje a mi mansión desde eso ha convivido conmigo y le quiero como si fuera mi hijo, pero lo que no sé es por que tiene ese demonio en su interior, eso le ha hecho alejarse de la gente y que las personas no le quieran..Tampoco se que fue lo que le había pasado ese día y por que estaba tan lastimado ya que las veces que se lo pregunte nunca me respondió"-El hombre tomo aire para seguir hablando-"Y debido a eso él tiene un miedo impresionante a la noche..pero no se como ayudarle, lo único que se me ocurrió es quitarle ese demonio"

"¿Eso él lo sabe?"-Sakura miró al hombre, quien bajo la mirada-"Le he dicho, pero el no quiere que le quiten ese demonio"

"Debe ser por que siente que es su único amigo"-Comentó el Uchiha haciendo que todos le miraran-"Pero Sasuke ¿cómo va a ser su amigo sí él es un demonio?"

"Sí Sakura, a veces no te queda más remedio que aceptar lo que tienes aunque no quieras"

"¿Podría pedirles algo?"-Preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño.

"¿Qué?"-Preguntó la pelirrosa esperando a que la mujer le respondiera.

"¿Podrían intentar llevarse con él el tiempo que se permanezcan aquí, ya que él llora muchas veces por que esta solo"-La Haruno sonrió-"No tiene por que pedirlo"

"Gracias"-Dijo esta con una reverencia.

"Solo nos tienen que confirmar si quiere que le quitemos ese ser"-Dijo el Uchiha seriamente.

"Nosotros se los diremos, pero por ahora solo permanezcan aquí hasta que lo decidamos"-Dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento.

"¿Qué mas podemos hacer?"-Dijo el Uchiha suspirando.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se empezaron a ocultar dando paso al atardecer, la ciudad era demasiado calmada a comparación en donde vivían ellos dos.

Sakura se estaba duchando ya que el viaje la había agotado, y el Uchiha se dedico a recorrer toda la mansión si debía habitar ahí durante todo un mes debía sacarle provecho. Sin embargo al estar caminando y no ver su camino por estar más atento a la decoración del lugar chocó con una persona.

"Pe..Perdona, no quise"-decía este con la cara sumamente ruborizada al ver la hermosa cara de Sasuke y al estar cara a cara con él-"Uzumaki Naruto ¿Cierto?"

El rubio se aparto de este y asintió-"¿Dónde esta tu amiga?"

"¿Sakura?"-El Uchiha arqueó una ceja-"Si¿es tu amiga no es así?"

"Más o menos"-Sasuke cruzo los brazos.

"Entiendo.."-El rubio bajo la mirada y el Uchiha pudo notar como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Al..menos tú tienes una amiga..alguien que esta contigo..siempre.."-Decía este entrecortadamente debido a los sollozos.

"No, no llores"-Sasuke se mostraba un poco tenso a la situación.

"Perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar..yo siempre he estado solo y ya no lo quiero estar más estoy arto de eso"-Este cayó al piso.

El Uchiha quiso ayudarle así que se sentó a un lado de este, sin embargo el joven rubio miró todas las facciones de Sasuke, definitivamente era una persona muy hermosa lo que ocasiono que sus mejillas quedaran de un tono rosado.

_-¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo¿Por qué mi corazón no para de latir tan rápido¿Por qué mis manos me piden tocarle?..No, no lo entiendo-._

"Oye¿estas bien?"-Sasuke le toco la frente al ver que estaba rojo-"sí.."

"¿No quieres que llame a una de las mucamas? Parece como si estuvieras enfermo"

"Estoy bien..sólo me siento un poco raro..creo que es mejor que me duerma..pero.."-La mirada del Uzumaki cambió a una preocupada.

"¿Pero que?"-Preguntó el Uchiha.

"No, nada.."-Dicho esto el rubio se aparto de este dirigiéndose a su habitación.

_-En que pensaba decirle que duerma conmigo, cada día estoy peor-.

* * *

_

Fuera de la residencia dos jóvenes estaban parados observando con atención el lugar.

"¿Oye Neji estas seguro de que este era el lugar donde nos dijeron sobre ese niño?"

"Pues esta aparenta ser la dirección Tenten"-Dijo mientras le mostraba el papel a la joven.

"No puedo esperar para ver a ese niño, imagínate un espíritu celeste nunca creí que había aquí en esta ciudad"-La joven se aproximó a la reja del lugar, lentamente alzó su brazo para tocar el timbre.

La reja del lugar se abrió automáticamente después de que esta había tocado el timbre.

"¿Qué es eso una bienvenida?"-Preguntó esta a su camarada.

"Creo que si"-Ambos entraron a la residencia.

"¿Tenten como era que se llamaba ese niño ángel?"-Preguntó este a la joven de cabello castaño.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

**Nota:**

**Hoeeeee! **

**Que bien mi tercer fic yaoi (pareciera que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¬¬..).**

**Bueno esta vez descarte la idea de que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke fueran ninjas (primera vez que lo hago XD), bueno espero que les halla gustado.**

**Y pues dejen reviews para saber si quieren que lo continué!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que los ojos negros desean.**

CAPITULO 2.

Estaba sentado en su cama contemplando en su ventana la inmensidad de la luna sin embargo este al paso de unos minutos dejó de verla ya que un recuerdo perturbador y frustrante se le había atravesado en la mente como si se tratase de un cuchillo que le hubiera dado en el pecho.

Su corazón le comenzó a latir muy rápido al igual que sus manos le comenzaron a temblar, su respiración se volvió agitada y no lograba sacarse de su cabeza aquellos acontecimientos tan horribles.

Sujeto fuertemente las sabanas para esconderse debajo de ellas pero esto era inútil ya que su mente no dejaba de jugar con él, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules, estaba tan aferrado a ese recuerdo que todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no le importaba era como si en ese momento solo existiera él y su pasado escalofriante.

No soportaba la idea de estar solo y que nadie le ayudara a superarse de esta manera no pudo aguantarse más y el absorto recuerdo que le estaba amargando el momento hizo que este reviviera una escena nada agradable y sin pensarlo más comenzó a gritar por el horror de este.

Sus alaridos eran tan fuertes que fácilmente hicieron que se despertaran Sasuke y Sakura de golpe por lo que ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación pero estos al llegar encontraron a dos personas.

Uno de ellos era una joven de cabello castaño quien tenía agarrado de las manos al rubio para que no le hiciera nada a su camarada que le estaba calmando.

La Haruno quiso acercársele pero esto no fue posible ya que el Uchiha la jalo para que no se aproximara, no entendió la razón por la cual no se debía acercar y le dijo que mirara atentamente al joven Uzumaki.

Sakura observó con detenimiento los ojos de este y notó que estaban de un color carmesí asimismo lucían como las pupilas de un gato, de sus manos salían unas garras que se advertían ser muy filosas y su cabello rubio estaba cambiando a un color grisáceo.

Eso sin duda alguna era obra del demonio que traía adentro, rápidamente el joven de ojos grises saco una pequeña piedra de cuarzo y la remojo en una sustancia de color verde con consistencia gelatinosa arrimó su camiseta y la unto en el pecho de este dibujando una cruz.

La piel del rubio reaccionó a la piedra de cuarzo ya que de la marca que le hizo le comenzó a salir una especie de humo de color blanco y a abrirse saliendo de sí sangre, la joven Tenten saco de su mochila que traía en la espalada una botella que contenía una crema de color azul.

"¿Neji si el cuarzo queda de color morado quiere decir..?"-pregunto esta mientras ponía aquella pomada en su herida para que le sanara.

El joven de cabello largo asintió, Tenten puso una gota de la sangre del joven Uzumaki en la piedra esperando a que el cuarzo cambiara de color, pasaron unos minutos y la piedrecilla respondió sin embargo ellos esperaban a que cambiara a un color morado pero esta solo quedo en un tono rosado.

"Hmm, es la mitad"-Dijo con un suspiro el joven de ojos grises mientras observaba el cuarzo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren comprobar?"-Preguntó Sakura en un tono serio.

"Si te lo dijéramos no tendría caso"-Dijo Tenten mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio que estaba casi en un estado de shock sus ojos ya estaban azules como antes y sus manos ya no tenían garras al igual que su cabello estaba rubio, la herida de este se mostraba profunda.

"Hicieron una técnica Eru, una que solo los cazadores de Ángeles y demonios hacen"-Neji sonrió ante el comentario del joven Uchiha.

"Que perspicaz" 

"¡Para que quieren a Naruto es mejor que lo dejen nosotros estamos a su cargo por ahora es mejor que se olviden cuanto antes de él!"-La Haruno se mostraba enfadada.

"No importa..."-Una voz se escucho provenir detrás de todos.

"¿Eh, Cómo que no importa?"

"Si me quieren muerto adelante así será la mejor manera de cambiar mi vida y decir que si ha servido para algo..no tiene importancia si nadie necesita de un fenómeno como yo que siempre a tratado de conseguir la aprobación de las personas que siempre terminan lastimándome, pues aunque sea ustedes que solo me ven como un objeto..tomen mi vida"-Los ojos azules del rubio se comenzaron a inundar en lagrimas y su voz se escuchaba quebradiza-"Por eso no importa es lo mismo nada cambiara..absolutamente nada"

El silencio estalló en la habitación por unos instantes hasta que la pelirrosa se le acerco tratando de consolarle pero esto no sirvió de nada ya que él pensó que lo hacia por lastima.

"No, nadie tomara tu vida" 

"¿Eh?"-Sakura miró extrañada al joven de cabello azabache.

"La verdad es patético ver que sientas lastima por ti mismo, además quien querría la vida de alguien como tú"-Sasuke mostraba un semblante estoico.

"¿De que hablas Sasuke? Le dejaras peor"-Dijo la Haruno sin entender por que estaba hablándole tan fríamente.

"Hmm, que más da nosotros no teníamos intenciones de quitarte la vida esas ya son cosas que tu te haz formulado"-Neji suspiro.

La joven de peinado oriental se sentó en la cama del rubio-" A nosotros solo nos han encargado cuidar de ti y comprobar si verdaderamente eres un espíritu celeste..pero por lo que muestra ese cuarzo es que eres un.."-El Hyuuga negó la cabeza haciendo que Tenten entendiera que se callara.

_-¿Un que?..¿Que soy?-_Naruto no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que la joven le diría por lo que este solamente se quedó callado.

Neji contemplo por un momento al rubio_- que interesante, me habían mandado hasta aquí por que aparentemente un ser celestial estaba en esta mansión pero por lo que veo no se trata solamente de un ángel sino de un ser que es mitad ángel y mitad demonio..Al igual que nosotros esos dos han venido por su parte demonio y nosotros por su parte ángel ¿en que están pensando los de el grupo Eru?-. _

"Tenten ¿cuánto tiempo nos han pedido quedarnos?" 

"Un mes"-Respondió la chica de cabello castaño que continuaba sentada a lado del rubio.

"¿Eh, pero si es el mismo tiempo que nosotros nos quedaremos?"-Sakura se inmuto.

Sin embargo una voz femenina se escuchó interrumpirles-"Ah, veo que ya están aquí los cazadores del grupo Eru"-Shizune había ingresado a la habitación del Uzumaki.

_-Menuda hora para llegar me han interrumpido mi sueño ¡pero en que demonios están pensando en aparecerse a las dos de la mañana! Como si se tratase de un secuestro-_Pensaba para sus adentros la curandera.

"Enseguida le diré a una de las mucamas que les prepare sus habitaciones"-Dicho esto la mujer dirigió ambos a sus dormitorios correspondientes, al igual que Sakura se fue por cansancio.

El exorcista miró de reojo al rubio, aunque este lo negara sentía cierta simpatía en él ya que la cara del niño demonio era demasiado inocente al igual la manera en la que se comportaba.

"Siento haberte hablado así pero.. si te compadeces a ti mismo siempre serás una persona que se cree débil"

"Entiendo..."-Naruto quedo cabizbajo pero en ese preciso momento el Uchiha se sentó a su lado lo que provocó que este quedara ruborizado.

Sasuke dio un respiro para así inmediatamente suspirar-"Hmm, así que estas solo.."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Si tantos deseos tienes de estar con alguien por que te quedas aquí sentado llorando?"-El joven de ojos azules miró a Sasuke.

"He buscado a alguien que se quede a mi lado pero..no hay nadie"-Dijo este contemplando la cara del exorcista.

_-¡Maldición! De nuevo esta molesta sensación ¿qué es lo que me pasa_?- El niño demonio se mordió el labio como gesto de incomodidad.

El joven de cabello azabache se levanto de la cama de Naruto-"Me voy ya es muy tarde"

El Uchiha caminaba por un pasillo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, la verdad era que solo se había marchado por que comenzó a sentir cierta inquietud cuando vio al niño demonio solamente con una camiseta y su boxer, no sabia por que pero ese momento le empezó a afectar la entrepierna y mucho más cuando notó que estaba ruborizado.

_-¿Que demonios me esta pasando, Nunca me siento provocado y mucho menos me debería sentir así por él.. Es una tontería pensar en eso-._

Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación este aun no se podía liberar de aquellos pensamientos, entró y perezosamente se empezó a cambiar de ropa por lo que se quitó su camiseta negra dejando su ver su torso bien formado.

Sin embargo cuando se estaba poniendo otra camiseta, escucho un estornudo que le dejo erizado ¿quién estaba en su habitación a esas horas y como había entrado, Volteó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. 

Se trataba de la pelirrosa quien se encontraba sentada en la cama del Uchiha_-¡Mierda, es Sakura..-_El exorcista suspiró desanimado ya que esperaba encontrarse con otra persona.

"Perdona por haber entrado sin avisare pero es que no podía dormir" 

El joven de cabello azabache la miró de reojo ya que esta solamente traía puesto un camisón de seda rojo que dejaba ver claramente su ropa interior.

_-¡Seguro que con esto logro hacer que se fije en mi! Ningún hombre se resiste a este tipo de atuendos y espero que el no sea la excepción-._

"Esta bien duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón"-Dicho esto el Uchiha cogió una almohada y una sabana de la cama y se recostó en el.

_-Uh, no puede ser pues si es la excepción..-_La Haruno resignada se acostó en la cama quien segundos después quedo dormida lo contrario a Sasuke quien no lograba conciliar el sueño ya que sus pensamientos seguían molestándole.

_-Ese niño solo me esta causando "problemas", ni siquiera puedo descifrar por que me estoy sintiendo propenso por él de esta forma-._

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad ya que los rayos de luz que entraba por la gran ventana le lastimaba la vista, sin embargo alguien tocó la puerta por lo que se tuvo que levantar a abrirla.

"Ah, perdona la interrupción joven Neji pero es que el desayuno ya esta servido"-Dijo una de las mucamas ingresando a la habitación ordenando todo lo que podía a su paso.

El Hyuuga se dio un baño para despabilarse y este no se presento a desayunar pues no tenía hambre, no obstante se limito a pasear por los alrededores de la mansión hasta que llegó a un jardín bastante amplio y hermoso pero en ese mismo lugar notó a una persona que estaba sentada en la enorme fuente observando con atención el cielo.

"¿Tu tampoco desayunaras?"

el niño ángel inmediatamente volteó a verle-"No, no tengo hambre"

El castaño se sentó a su lado provocando a que este se ruborizara no estaba acostumbrado a que personas con tan bella complexión se le acercaran tanto, a lo que este respondía alejándose un poco de él.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que soy un espíritu celeste, Si lo fuera las personas no se alejarían de mí"

Neji miró al rubio-"Por que tienes una presencia que es celeste además esas personas que se alejan de ti es por que no saben reconocer lo que es único"

El rubio sintió una felicidad al escuchar que alguien le estaba diciendo que era notable.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"¿Acaso dudas de lo que digo?"-El castaño contempló los ojos del niño ángel quien se ruborizó al verle.

"Gracias.."-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que él no lo escuchara.

Sin embargo el Hyuuga sintió un ligero rubor correr por sus mejillas al ver que el rubio le estaba sonriendo de una manera muy inocente, este se alejo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar ya que no se sintió muy cómodo ante esta situación por lo que Naruto no entendió la razón por la que se fue.

Al mismo tiempo Neji se dirigía a su habitación para tranquilizarse ya que su mente se le había enredado _-¿Qué me pasa? Solo he visto que me sonría no es nada del otro mundo, ¿por qué me siento tan extraño?-._

El joven de ojos negros paseaba por toda la mansión en busca de algo que le entretuviera pues como todavía no les confirmaban nada acerca de exorcizar al rubio esto estaba resultando aburrido.

No obstante después de rondar un rato por la gran y hermosa mansión este llegó casualmente al jardín donde no pudo evitar percatarse de que el niño demonio seguía sentado en aquella fuente.

Naruto volteó la mirada y vio que el Uchiha estaba parado detrás de él por lo que las mejillas del Uzumaki enrojecieron.

"¿Qué que haces aquí?"-Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de los hermosos ojos negros del exorcista.

Asimismo Sasuke se comía con la mirada el tentador y fascinante cuerpo del niño demonio-"Solo estaba caminando por aquí y te he visto.."-Este se sentó a su lado dejándole nervioso.

Naruto desvió ruborizado la mirada de sus ojos negros ya que Sasuke se percato de que este le estaba viendo, del mismo modo el joven de cabello azabache cerró los ojos y se recostó en el borde de la gran fuente pero al pasar unos minutos en rotundo silencio este se quiso levantar por lo que tuvo que abrir los ojos quien para su sorpresa encontró al Uzumaki encima de él mirándole a la cara si detenerse.

La cara del exorcista se ruborizo ya que su mente le comenzó a mandar imágenes de tal rubio en un ambiente muy excitante-"¿Qué crees que haces sobre mí?"-Dijo intentando no mirarle a la cara para evitarse un problema entre sus piernas.

"¿Cómo te haz hecho esto?"-El joven Uzumaki toco suavemente una herida que tenía en la barbilla.

"Me he caído de la cama a causa de un sueño"

Naruto río ante lo sucedido-"¿Te duele?"- este presionó la lesión.

"¡Claro que me duele que no estas viendo que ya hasta esta morado!"-Una pequeña lagrima de dolor recorrió su blanca mejilla.

El niño demonio fue aproximando sus labios a aquella herida ante esto el corazón del Uchiha comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente.

Naruto cerró sus hermosos y cándidos ojos azules mientras que sus mejillas se notaban sonrosadas por su acto, sus labios suaves y rosas besaron la herida del exorcista que en instantes después fue desapareciendo.

El joven de cabello azabache estaba atónito por ambos sucesos pero él sabia que Naruto poseía algún don especial ya que no era un ser humano común y corriente no obstante estaba más impresionado por que sus labios le habían rozado la cara.

Sasuke sentía la respiración del rubio acariciarle el cuello lo que esto le estaba provocando además de que su cuerpo permanecía encima del suyo, no podía evitarlo sus labios, manos y cuerpo le estaban exigiendo sentir el cuerpo del niño demonio ¿por qué solamente le sucedía eso con él?

_-Debo calmarme no se que es lo que me esta pasando últimamente..pero debo olvidar todos eso pensamientos que me están revolviendo la mente ¡solo quítale de encima!..._-El exorcista suavemente puso sus manos en los hombros de él e intento alejarle acción que no fue posible ya que sus manos no le respondieron_-¡Tienes que quitártelo de encima, ¡Reacciona solo es un niño, no tiene nada deferente a mí! Excepto por el demonio..y ese maldito cuerpo que me esta afectando demasiado ¿por qué, ¿Por qué me esta afectando tanto?..-. _

A pesar de la confusión mental que estaba teniendo el joven de cabello azabache el rubio se separo de este quedando sentado-"Pe..perdón me he distraído solo te iba a curar la herida.."

"Si..gracias ya..no me duele"-Dijo igualmente sentándose.

_-Menos mal se ha separado ya que de lo contrario no se lo que hubiera pasado..-._

Unos segundos trascendieron en silencio hasta que una voz femenina intervino-"Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No, nada ya me iba"-Dicho esto se puso de pie y se fue junto con Sakura.

El exorcista entró a su habitación recostándose en la cama cerró sus ojos y suavemente toco su barbilla recordando los suaves labios del rubio.

No negaba que le gusto sentirlos aunque sea por un segundo, se quedó pensativo durante un par de horas que le ayudaron a darse cuenta de cómo necesitaba el cuerpo tan inocente y bello de aquel niño pero lo que todavía no lograba entender era por que solo el de él.

Sus manos, labios y una parte en especial de su cuerpo estaban deseosos de probar al Uzumaki que lucía realmente deleitable para sus ojos negros.

En otras palabras lo que los ojos negros realmente ansiaban era quitarle la virginidad al dulce y seductor cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto.

**Notas de TentenHyuuga00:**

**Hoooooeeeee!**

**Gracias por sus reviews ya que me han inspirado a continuar, quiero aclararles lo siguiente o:**

**Por si se han fijado cuando esta con Neji-kun le pongo el sobrenombre de niño ángel y cuando esta con Sasuke-kun es niño demonio pues es lo que cada uno consideran que es XP, Y antes de que se me olvide mencionar esto, por supuesto que este fanfic tendrá lemon no por nada se llama lo que los ojos negros desean XD.**

**También quiero darles una pequeña disculpa ya que me he tardado en actualizar debido a unos problemas con el Internet así que no se preocupen que intentare no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Bueno pues eso es todo no olviden mandar más reviews!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que los ojos negros desean.**

CAPITULO 3.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj resultaba insoportable, este marcaba apenas las nueve de la noche, ya llevaba dos horas intentando dormir le resultaba imposible ya que en lo único que estaba pensando era en el joven rubio.

Daba vueltas en su cama, se tapaba se destapaba, casi se cae de la cama, se entumía el brazo al estar acostado tanto tiempo de lado entre otras cosas; intentaba olvidarlo pero simplemente no lo conseguía y es que de tanto andar pensando en ello que el aire acondicionado que se encontraba prendido de nada le servía pues su cuerpo ya estaba hasta caliente por el simple echo de imaginarse las manos suaves y exquisitas de aquel joven tocarle el cuerpo.

Necesitaba cuanto antes su tacto, el olor de su piel sentir esos labios que se notaban tan apetecibles y ese cuerpo que le traía fascinado.

No obstante Sasuke que estaba ardiente recostado en su cama no pretendía hacer nada con el par de manos que le exigían tocarse una parte muy intima de su cuerpo y su imaginación que lo estaba llevando aun momento nada relajante.

_-Si tan solo ese estúpido hubiera tenido otra manera de curar mi herida, pero no, tenía que ser con un beso..Y lo peor de todo es que solo ha conseguido que me interese cada vez más..Mi dulce demonio no sabes como ansió probarte.-_Pensaba Sasuke apretando con fuerza las almohadas evitando hacer cualquier tontería debido a su excitación.

Asimismo un sonido en la puerta hizo que este saliera de sus pensamientos rápidamente, se levanto con un poco de trabajo de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para así abrirla.

"Sasuke..yo.."-La voz era femenina por lo que asimilo que se trataba de la Haruno.

"¿Ha que haz venido Sakura?-Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior en gesto de insatisfacción por la presencia de la pelirosa.

"Eeh..pues yo solo..es que no logro dormir debido a un sueño que me ha despertado y quisiera pedirte que por favor me dejes dormir contigo.."-Dijo esta con la cara ruborizada y juntando sus manos en forma de suplica.

_-¿Cree que yo si he podido dormir?-_El exorcista suspiró y dejó entrar a la joven cerrando detrás de esta la puerta.

Sakura se subió a la cama y vio como él cogió una cobija al igual que una almohada para así dirigirse a un sillón pero ella no había entrado a su habitación a causa de un mal sueño sino era por que quería dormir a su lado por lo que antes de que el Uchiha se alejara le sujeto el brazo con fuerza.

"No puedo dormir si no tengo a nadie a mi lado"-Sakura miró la preciosa cara del joven de cabello azabache.

"¿Y que pasa si te digo que a mí no me gusta dormir con nadie a mi lado?"-Los ojos negros del joven miraron la cara de la Haruno quien se acercó a la orilla de la cama quedando de rodillas para entonces estar cara a cara con él.

"Llorare en ese caso"-Sakura sabía que algo que le desesperara más al exorcista era hacer llorar a una mujer.

_-¡Mierda, No me queda otra opción lo que menos quería era dormir con esta!-_.

La pelirrosa se acostó en la cama esperando a Sasuke quien pocos minutos después también se acostó pero este dispuesto a dormir, finalmente cuando cerró los ojos sintió una leve caricia en su torso que incito a que dejara escapar un pequeño gemido y abriera sus ojos al instante.

"¿Qué haces?"-El exorcista observó impresionado a la joven de cabello rosa que ahora se encontraba encima de él-"Quítate de encima"

"¿No te gusta Sasuke?"-Esta levanto su camiseta y comenzó a acariciar su pecho haciendo que este se dejara llevar por las caricias pero a la vez estaba deseoso de que fuera otra persona.

"No, no me gusta"-Dicho esto la apartó de sí y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al sillón.

"¿Acaso es que soy fea Sasuke?"-Sakura estaba apunto de romper en llanto si le contestaba que si lo era.

"Nunca he dicho nada sobre que seas fea"-La joven para nada lo era y no se negaba que era de un buen físico.

"¿Entonces por que?"

"No lo sé"-Sin decirle nada más se recostó en el mueble.

La Haruno se tuvo que resignar y se acostó en la cama de nuevo pero sin antes pensar en que no sedaría por vencida tan fácilmente.

* * *

"Despierta es que no piensas desayunar"-Dijo una voz femenina susurrándole al oído y sacudiéndole al mismo tiempo. 

Este al escuchar la voz abrió los ojos mirando a la joven castaña-"Esta mal ese hábito que tienes de dormir tan tarde Neji solo ocasiona que te levantes muy tarde"

"Calla eso solo lo dices por que no sabes lo que es estar trabajando hasta las tres de la madrugada"-El Hyuuga bufó.

"No, no lo sé pero lo que sí se es que nos están esperando en el comedor para desayunar"

"En un momento iré"-Tenten salió de la habitación dejando solo al joven de ojos grises quien miró casual mente por la ventana desde el segundo piso.

Sus ojos sin querer toparon con cierta persona que estaba saliendo de una limosina, no obstante este mostraba una cara no muy alegre.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo?"-Susurró en voz baja para sí mismo.

Cuando este se despabiló se dio un baño y salió de su habitación para aproximarse así donde estaba su compañera, pero antes de llegar se detuvo en las escaleras cuando vio al joven Uzumaki estar hablando con su tutor Iruka y la curandera Shizune por un momento.

"¿Estas bien no te sientes mareado?"-Preguntó con impaciencia Iruka.

"Estoy bien solo necesito descansar"

"Recuerda que dentro de una hora debes tomar el medicamento"-Naruto frunció el entrecejo cerrando los ojos-"Si lo sé"-Dicho eso tanto Iruka como Shizune se fueron para así cumplir con los deberes que tenían que hacer.

Naruto comenzó a subir para llegar a su habitación, el Hyuuga le miró con detenimiento –"¿Estas enfermo?"

"Ah..no"-El niño ángel le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Que sonrisa tan falsa, es demasiado evidente que sí te ocurre algo"

El joven Uzumaki trago saliva y comentó-"Es solo que muchas veces para acabar con las preocupaciones de las personas que me cuidan preferiría morir"-El joven de ojos azules quedo cabizbajo.

"Si te murieras lo único que ocasionarías son más preocupaciones y no solo eso sino también dolor y amargura para quienes te rodean"

"¿Crees que les dolería perderme?"-Preguntó nervioso al notar como Neji se le acercaba mas y más.

"Sí, o al menos yo lo sentiría un poco"-El niño ángel se ruborizo al escucharle.

"¿Llorarías por mí?"-Naruto se perdía en sus hermosos ojos grises.

"Eso no te lo puedo contestar es depende de cuanto me encariñe contigo"-El cazador de ángeles posó su mano en la mejilla colorada del rubio.

"¿Encariñe..?"-El joven Uzumaki no pudo evitar sentir una ligera atracción por aquel castaño.

Pero este se separó del castaño por dos razones la primera era por que se encontraban en el pasillo del piso de arriba en donde si pasaba algo que dudaba mucho todo el mundo les vería y la segunda era por que sintió una sensación extraña.

"Voy a darme un baño nos vemos luego"-El niño ángel se alejó lo más pronto que pudo de él.

Llegó al gran baño se quito la ropa y entro en la lujosa bañera dejando que el agua caliente le relajara, al pasar unos instantes terminó y salió del baño con el cabello mojado.

_-Uf..Creo que dormiré por un momento me siento algo cansado..además que yo no suelo dormir mucho en la noche no me es posible-_El joven de ojos azules camino hasta su habitación en donde entro e inesperadamente chocó con una persona.

"Ah, perdona no era mi intención"-Naruto le miró.

"Esta bien ya me iba.."- Los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieron en un gesto de impresión ya que estaba muy cerca del niño demonio además de que tenia el cabello mojado y eso no le ayudaba.

"¿Qué hacías aquí?"

Sasuke debía inventar una excusa y no decirle que estaba ahí por que ya no soportaba la necesidad de arrancarle la ropa que traía puesta.

"Es que creí que era el dormitorio de Sakura ya que los dos tienen la misma puerta..y me confunden.."

_-¡Maldición! Que excusa tan tonta se me ha ocurrido, Debo calmarme y no mirarle para nada si es que puedo..-._

"Ah.."-Dijo Naruto como respuesta.

Intentar no mirarle era más difícil de lo que creía ya que los ojos azules del Uzumaki le contemplaban atentamente además de que estaban demasiado cerca debido al choque y ninguno de los dos se alejaba.

Su cara tan inocente y pensar que su cuerpo no había sido tocado por nadie le hacía vibrar la entrepierna, sus ojos deleitaban cada parte de su cuerpo su ansiado cuerpo ¿estaría tan mal probarlo en ese mismo instante? Estaba muerto de hambre por sentirle era lo único en lo que podía pensar solo por verle en ese momento ya estaba sofocado.

La conclusión a la que había llegado la noche anterior era demasiado cierta y es que le había costado trabajo aceptar que quería sentirle pero ahora ya no estaba decidido que ese cuerpo sería suyo tarde o temprano.

"Quiero descansar un rato, no te estoy diciendo que te marches solo te digo que me voy a acostar en la cama"

"Sí"-Sasuke suspiro por un momento para deshacerse de su bochorno al escuchar _'_me voy a acostar en la cama_'_ ya que su imaginación actuó demasiado rápido.

El exorcista contemplo detenidamente como el niño demonio apoyaba una pierna en la suave cama para luego arrimar las sabanas y acostarse placidamente.

El joven rubio veía inocentemente al apuesto Uchiha, cerro sus ojos en cuestión de segundos no obstante unos minutos después sintió una respiración cerca, el niño demonio abrió velozmente los ojos y notó al joven de cabello azabache estar encima de él.

"¿Qué pasa te has lastimado de nuevo?"-Preguntó totalmente ruborizado.

Sasuke no le contesto y acercó su cara cada vez más a la del joven de ojos azules-"No, no tengo heridas sino tengo hambre"

"¿Y por que no comes algo?"-Dijo el niño demonio arqueando una ceja.

El joven de ojos negros rió ante su comentario-"No no tengo apetito de comida"

"¿Eh¿Entonces de que tienes? si no quieres alimento es por que no tienes hambre"

"¡Tengo hambre de ti!"-El Uzumaki salto por la impresión.

"Eso es ilógico tu no me puedes comer"-Naruto arqueo una ceja y le observó por un par de segundos.

"Me agrada lo inocente que eres eso te hace más deleitoso, no te puedo comer de la manera que piensas sino de una mejor"-Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en los labios del joven de cabello azabache.

"¿Co-como?"-El rubio trago saliva, observó su piel blanca y lo hermosa que era su cara que ahora se encontraba a poca distancia de él.

"No me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero muero de ganas por comerte"-La cara de Naruto estalló en rubor.

"¡Pa-para que me dices eso, no es algo que quiera saber!"

"Tiéntame"-Decía el joven de cabello azabache dejando en shock al rubio.

"¿Eh?"-El joven ladeo la cabeza. El Uchiha paso la mano debajo de la camiseta del niño demonio.

"¿Sasuke?"-Le costaba trabajo hablar ya que el joven de ojos negros deslizó su mano por la entrepierna del niño demonio.

"No te dejare hasta que grites mi nombre ¿Estas en contra?"-Este cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios hasta los del joven Uzumaki.

El exorcista para tentar al rubio rozo suavemente sus labios con los de él dejándole al niño demonio un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.-"Yo.."-Los ojos azules que le miraban en forma de suplica incitaban al Uchiha seguir aunque este le estuviera diciendo que no lo hiciera.

"La verdad es que yo.."-Sasuke estaba impaciente por escuchar que si quería hacerlo y que necesitaba de su cuerpo en ese mismo momento.

Estos dieron un minúsculo roce que fue interrumpido ya que alguien había ingresado a la habitación y por lo tanto se separo de él lo más rápido que pudo, claro que esta que el joven de cabello azabache estaba conteniéndose las ganas de insultar a la persona que había entrado a la habitación.

"¿Sasuke te estaba buscando que haces aquí?"

"Nada solo estaba habando con él"-Este suspiro para contenerse.

"Ven con nosotros un rato Sasuke estaba tomando té con Teten y Neji "-Dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa jalándole del brazo.

_-¡demonios¡Por que tenia que venir en este preciso momento parece que ha adivinado!-._

"Ya voy"-Ambos salieron de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándole solo.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso? La verdad es que estaba apunto de decirle que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que me decía y que ya me quería dormir"-El joven rubio cerro sus ojos y sin darle más vueltas al asunto quedo dormido.

* * *

No obstante el joven de cabello azabache que se encontraba en el comedor mirando hacía la nada por lo sucedido unos minutos atrás se estaba intentando contener las ganas de aporrear las manos en la mesa y gritar por que maldita sea les había interrumpido, asimismo unos segundos después la joven Tenten le hablo pero este no le escucho al estar perdido en sus pensamientos. 

"Sasuke te esta hablando Tenten"-Le dijo la Haruno sacudiéndole el hombro para que reaccionara.

"Ah, dime"

"Te pregunte que ¿qué es lo que opinas sobre Naruto, A mí me parece un niño muy lindo y educado, a Sakura igual y Neji dice que es interesante solo faltas tú ¿qué es lo que piensas de él?"

El exorcista sonrió ante la cuestión de la joven-"Solo te puedo decir que nunca había pensado así de nadie"

**Notas de TenetenHyuuga00:**

**Hoeeeeee!**

**Gomen por el retraso (T.T es que estaba en una temporada larga y eterna de exámenes datte bayo U.U).**

**Pero bueno el lado bueno es que ya se han terminado y así podré continuar escribiendo(ToT lagrimas de felicidad).**

**Bueno quería decirles que si ustedes quieren pueden agregarme a su correo electrónico para conocernos mejor y si tienen alguna sugerencia me lo pueden decir (n.n claro esto es solo sí quieren).**

**Sayonara y hasta el próximo capitulo datte bayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo que los ojos negros desean.**

CAPITULO 4.

Andaba caminando con cautela por los alrededores de la mansión ya era más de media noche, estaba seguro de que había visto algo fuera de lo común y aunque estuviera descalzo, con el pijama puesto, oscuro y con un frío que erizaba su piel hasta mas no poder, no le importaba tenía que asegurarse de que era aquel objeto o ser que vio moverse desde la ventana de su dormitorio.

Lo causante de que en ese preciso momento estuviera ahí y no descansando o al menos intentándolo pues le daba demasiado trabajo dormir. No podía negar que no estaba asustado ya que su mente era demasiado sugestionable sobretodo por los ruidos que había, como el de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose y hasta el silbido que provocaba el mismo.

Pero aun así su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para dejar de buscarlo, sin embargo unos minutos pasaron y no encontró nada que estuviera fuera de lo normal por lo que decidió regresar a su habitación además de que estaba asustado pero por otra parte también el viento estaba bastante frío y esto estaba provocando que su garganta estaba comenzando a dolerle.

* * *

"Buenos días Naruto¿haz dormido bien?"-Preguntó la mujer castaña abriendo las cortinas de las enormes ventanas para dejar entrar los rayos del sol a la habitación. 

Cuando la mujer terminó de abrir las ventanas se acercó al joven rubio para retirarle las sabanas que lo cubrían no obstante al quitárselas notó como enseguida comenzó a temblar de frío.

"Shizune, podrías devolverme la sabana"-Dijo este con cierto temblor en los dientes.

La mujer castaña acercó su mano a la frente del joven sintiendo así la temperatura inestable en la que se encontraba-"¡Dios mío, Naruto estas ardiendo en fiebre, debo llamar a algún medico"

"¿Para que? sí tú eres mi curandera"

"Sé que lo soy pero a veces no todo lo puedo solucionar, por eso es mejor que llame a un doctor"-Dicho esto Shizune salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Unos minutos después una de las mucamas ingresó a la habitación del joven Uzumaki, esta asentó un recipiente con agua en el buró que estaba al lado de su cama, se acercó a Naruto y le sacudió del hombro para que despertara.

"Perdona que le despierte joven pero me ha pedido la señora Shizune que le ponga esto"-dijo remojando el paño en el recipiente que contenía agua-"probablemente lo sienta desagradable ya que tiene hielo"

"No importa, si es para que me sienta mejor que ahora esta bien"-Dijo tratando de disimular el malestar con una sonrisa.

La mucama colocó aquel paño en la frente del rubio quien no pudo evitar quejarse cuando se lo puso.

Momentos después la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por Shizune y detrás de ella un hombre un poco mayor la acompañaba.

El joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba acostado en la cama, estrujaba con las manos la sabana, le causaba nerviosismo aquel hombre pues tenía cubierto gran parte de su rostro con una mascara solo dejando ver solamente su ojo derecho.

"Los dejare solos"-Dijo Shizune saliendo del dormitorio junto a la mucama.

El hombre de cabellos grises se acercó a la cama sentándose al lado de Naruto quien demostraba mucho que estaba nervioso pues no dejaba de estrujar la sabana.

El hombre solo sonrió al ver su comportamiento-"Tranquilízate no voy a hacerte daño solamente voy a revisar como estas"-Naruto dejó de apretar la sabana después de que le dijo aquello.

"Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?"-Preguntó el hombre mientras le desabrochaba el pijama para revisarle con su estetoscopio.

"Naruto¿Y usted?" 

"Hatake Kakashi"-Respondió este con una sonrisa que se distinguía por que el ojo que dejaba visible estaba curveado.

Posteriormente Kakashi termino de revisarle, Naruto no pudo evitar la curiosidad de preguntarle por que no dejaba ver su rostro a lo que este respondió que eso nunca se lo revelaba a los pacientes.

"Bueno, le dejare a la señorita Shizune el medicamento que te diagnosticare y será mejor que lo tomes si te quieres sentir mejor, además debes de beber mucho líquido y mantenerte en reposo"

El joven asintió y el hombre salió de la habitación.

Sin embargo Naruto no quería pasársela acostado y durmiendo todo el día, estaba cansado de eso ya, así que se levanto de la cama se puso sus pantuflas y muy discretamente y sigiloso abrió la puerta y salió del dormitorio.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la gran mansión en busca de algo entretenido que hacer, era verdad no se sentía muy bien pero odiaba quedarse acostado en su cama y sin nada que hacer.

Prontamente llego al invernadero ahí vio una hermosa variedad de rosas de todos los colores existentes, aquellas rosas de seguro habían sido plantadas no hace mucho pues no las recordaba.

Aquellas flores si que eran hermosas, además el olor que transmitían era muy agradable. Se hincó y trato de arrancar una pero no vio las espinas de esta por lo que se clavó una quejándose de dolor.

"¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto un joven detrás de este.

"Ah, pues me duele un poco.."-El niño ángel se paro volteándose para encontrarse con el Hyuuga.

"Si te duele déjame ayudarte"-Neji agarró la mano de Naruto, vio el dedo que le estaba sangrando, lo presiono haciendo que Naruto omitiera un gesto que fue provocado más que de dolor por ardor, lo aproximó a su boca y lentamente comenzó a lamer la sangre que salía de este.

Las mejillas del rubio adquirieron violentamente un tono rojo.

"Ves si lo presionas deja de sangrar, perdona si te dolió"

"Gracias.."-Bajó la mirada, y notó que Neji cargaba una canasta con unas rosas.

"¿Qué harás con eso?"-El joven de ojos azules señaló la canasta.

"¿Las flores, Pues estaba ayudando a una de las sirvientas, aunque es un poco fastidioso andarle quitando las espinas, creo que las quiere poner en un florero pero todo el rato que he estado con ella se la ha pasado preguntándome-¿sabes donde se verían mejor?-"

"¿Y donde se verían mejor?"

El cazador cogió una rosa blanca de la canasta y se la puso al niño ángel detrás de la oreja. Las mejillas del Uzumaki no pudieron evitar colorarse de nuevo.

El joven castaño sonrió-"Me ha dicho que en ti"

Naruto bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rubor que cada vez se ponía más fuerte.

No obstante el Hyuuga se fue para seguir ayudando a la mucama y Naruto entró de nuevo a la mansión.

* * *

"¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ir Sasuke?"-Preguntó por quinta vez la pelirrosa. 

"No, no quiero ir"-Dijo el Uchiha fastidiado.

"Es solo salir un rato a divertirnos con Tenten¿qué te cuesta?"

"Ya te dije que no quiero ir, no tengo ganas"

"¡Ah, como quieras!"-Sakura decidió rendirse y salir de la habitación antes de que Sasuke se molestara más pues sabía que si se molestaba no sería nada bueno.

Sasuke se tiró en la cama y suspiro aliviado-"Esa niña que insistente es.."

Cerró los ojos por un momento intentando dormir un rato pero esto fue absolutamente imposible, unos gritos que se escuchaban hasta su dormitorio le interrumpieron.

"¡Naruto por que estas de pie y no estas en tu habitación!"

"Me aburría y tengo hambre"

"¡No me interesa si te aburres sabes que estas enfermo además sabes que si tienes hambre lo pides, ahora solo debes descansar¿Acaso quieres quedar peor?"-Shizune mostraba una cara de histeria.

"Pues, no"

La mujer suspiró tratando de contener el enojo-"Ve ahora mismo a tu habitación en un momento le pido a alguien que te lleve algo para comer"

El rubio resignado tuvo que regresar a su habitación, mientras Sasuke salía de la suya acusa de todo el alboroto de hace un momento.

La curandera vio al Uchiha y le pidió que le ayudara en la cocina.

"Perdona por pedírtelo a ti y no a una de las sirvientas pero es que a veces no les hace mucho caso que digamos y deja la comida asentada donde se la dejaron sin tocar, por la misma razón la tengo que preparar yo"

"No importa de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer"

Unos instantes después de que el joven de cabello azabache terminara de ayudar a Shizune a preparar una sopa, esta le pidió que se lo llevara a su habitación.

Al llegar se quedo parado un momento frente a la puerta pues tenía ambas manos ocupadas por la bandeja, así que tuvo que sostenerla por un momento y con mucho cuidado con una mano para poder abrirla.

Entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta suavemente pues si encontraba durmiendo no quería despertarlo, dejo la bandeja en el buró que estaba junto a su cama.

No pudo evitarmirar a aquel rubio que estaba volteado; su cuerpo estaba apenas tapado con la sabana y se escuchaba perfectamente su respiración lenta.

Finalmente Naruto se volteó, pesadamente abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con el joven exorcista que todavía se encontraba parado junto a la cama.

"Perdona no quería despertarte"

"No importa no estaba tan dormido"-El joven rubio notó la bandeja con comida y estiro la mano para poder agarrar el tazón con sopa.

"¿Todavía te sientes mal?"

"Hmm, solo me molesta un poco la cabeza por ahora"-Dijo este mientras bebía de la sopa.

El joven Uchiha se sentó junto al niño demonio, puso una mano en su frente para verificar sí tenia fiebre, pero las mejillas del joven rubio no pudieron evitar ruborizarse al notar como Sasuke le estaba mirando fijamente a lo que este se puso nervioso y dejó de sostener con fuerza aquel tazón lo que provocó que se le cayera encima de la ropa y también bajo de esta.

"¡Ah, maldición esta caliente!"-El Uzumaki no pudo evitar no hacer una mueca de dolor.

"Déjame te ayudo"-Sasuke le retiro de las manos en tazón y lo asentó de nuevo en la bandeja.

Naruto se quedo sin habla cuando el joven de cabello azabache le comenzó a desabrochar el pijama dejándosela hasta el antebrazo.

"¿Q-que haces?"

"Ayudándote"-Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

El exorcista acercó su cara hacía el pecho desnudo del rubio, lentamente empezó a lamerle las partes donde tenía de la sopa, Naruto solo se quedó perplejo, sus mejillas estaban ya casi calientes por el rubor.

Segundos después el rubio reaccionó-"Pa-para, por eso hay jabón, agua y toallas"

"Si usamos eso, no sería lo mismo"

"¡Eso no me interesa sólo deja de lamerme!"

Dicho esto Sasuke se acercó más al joven Uzumaki, el Uchiha se fue poniendo encima de Naruto a lo que este volteó la cabeza para disimular, ya que eso sería un inconveniente debajo de sus pantalones, pues el exorcista se veía absolutamente exquisito.

_-Quiero..quiero sentirle un poco más_-

Sin embargo Sasuke que se encontraba ya sobre el niño demonio intencionalmente movió su pierna para que su rodilla rozara en una de sus partes más sensibles. Naruto no pudo evitar gemir por tal acción.

_-¡No, claro que no, No quiero volver a sentirle¿en qué estoy pensando, Es un hombre!-._

"¿Podrías quitarte de encima?...todavía no me siento muy bien que digamos.."

El exorcista colocó su mano en la frente del Uzumaki-"Hmmm, estas caliente pero.."-Este esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Será que estés caliente por fiebre o tal vez es por que estoy encima de ti?"

Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorpresivamente-"¡Pero que tonterías dices, Yo nunca me..me..me "provocaría" por ti..además ¡eres un hombre!"-dijo con un tono un poco más serio pero no lo suficiente para que Sasuke le dejara en paz.

"Dices eso ahora..pero si yo hago esto"-El joven de cabello azabache bajo su mano rápidamente hasta tocar el sexo del niño demonio-"Apuesto que así cambias de parecer"

Naruto no pudo evitar gemir por la impresión.

"¡De-déjame!"

Sasuke acercó de nuevo su cara a la del rubio-"No, yo se que deseas sentir más..ambos lo deseamos"-Decía lenta y pausadamente en su oído haciendo que este se provocara más y más.

El joven exorcista aproximó sus labios al tentador cuello de Naruto, nunca se hubiera podido resistir en degustarle aquella parte de su cuerpo, aunque no solo su cuello toda parte de su cuerpo se veía perfecta.

Naruto era una persona que verdaderamente le hacía vibrar por el simple echo de mirarle, su piel morena, sus cabellos dorados sus finos ojos azules, sus manos que se veían tan suaves todo absolutamente todo era perfecto.

Ni siquiera la persona más "cerrada" en ese tipo de cosas podría negar que no era perfecto para hacérselo en cualquier momento de día.

Sasuke no podía resistirse, Naruto lucía de lo más inocente nunca hubiera pensado en un punto débil pero si lo había definitivamente era el joven Uzumaki.

Debía hacerle suyo cuanto antes pues el mes estaba transcurriendo y no se marcharía de aquel lugar sin haberle probado.

Nuevamente el joven de ojos negros aproximó su cara a la ruborizada del niño demonio. Sus mejillas rosas hacían que este se viera a un más deleitante.

Sin pensarlo más Sasuke unió sus labios desesperadamente a los del rubio quien casi da un brinco de asombro, primero Sasuke tomaba el control en aquel beso pero unos instantes después Naruto coloco ambos brazos en el cuello del exorcista para así poder hacer el beso más profundo.

Eso no era un beso de amor y ternura, no, este beso era uno de desesperación, deseo y lujuria. Una a la cual el joven de ojos azules no se estaba resistiendo pues dejó que Sasuke entrara a su boca y pudiera sentir su lengua.

Naruto cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y no se sentía tan mal sobretodo por que el beso se lo estaba dando una persona demasiado hermosa, sus labios eran bastante suaves.

"Se siente bien ser el primero en probarlos"-Dijo Sasuke pausadamente debido a que no se quería detener.

Naruto solo se ruborizo más, eso se sentía muy bien este era el motivo por el cual miles de parejas se besaban diariamente ilimitadas veces sin detenerse, pero un beso no solo significaba un pequeño roce de labios sino que a veces las parejas hasta empleaban las lenguas.

Pensarlo le resultaba repulsivo hasta cierto punto, pero sentirlo era diferente talvez hasta podría llegar a ser agradable.

Sasuke se profundizo más a su boca, sintiendo así el roce de sus lenguas las cuales al principio casi y se tocaban pero segundos después estas ya no podían no podían evitar detener el tacto y mucho menos las manos del Uchiha que comenzaron a posarse en el pecho semidesnudo del rubio.

Estas trataban de palpar todo lo que pudieran, no obstante Naruto alejó al joven de ojos negros de sí.

Trataba de recuperar el aire, ese beso había sido demasiado para él, aunque no podía negar que no le había gustado. Retiró ambos brazos del cuello de Sasuke.

"No..no quiero que llegue a más así que quítate.."-Decía este jadeando.

"Esto ha tardado demasiado poco.."-Dijo Sasuke con un tono decepcionado.

"¡Y cuanto más querías que tarde¡Eres un maldito pervertido!"

"No puedo evitar no serlo cuando estoy cerca de ti"

"Entonces..¡Entonces no te me acerques!"

"Hmmm, no, no quiero alejarme lo que quiero es acercarme más"-El Uchiha deslizo suavemente su mano por la pierna del Uzumaki.

"No-no hagas eso"-Dijo este colocando su dedo índice entre sus dientes para evitar el nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué¿Acaso te excita?"

El joven de ojos azules ladeó la cabeza y miró a otra parte que no fuera la cara del exorcista.

"¿Tienes miedo de que esta mano llegue de nuevo a aquella parte?"-Dijo este con una mirada insinuante.

"¡Ni te atrevas!"

"¿No me digas que no te ha gustado sentir el beso de hace un rato¿no te dejó con ganas de sentir algo más?"

El corazón del niño demonio latía apresuradamente, estaba siendo "victima del deseo" a causa de Sasuke¿quién no desearía a ese joven de tez blanca, ojos absolutamente negros al igual que su cabello y una voz tan masculina que te hacía suspirar?.

Naruto jamás había tenido un problema entre las piernas pero justamente esta vez era la excepción, no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de ello el problema era que todavía se encontraba casi encima de él.

"¡Te he dicho que te quites, Me resulta muy incomodo que estés aquí enfrente de mí¿qué no piensas que pasaría si alguien entra y nos ve?"-Decía este con una voz temblorosa.

"¿Por qué te has puesto nervioso tan repentinamente?"

"tú me pones nervioso"

"Ah, así que yo te pongo nervioso"-Dijo el joven exorcista con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven Uzumaki trago saliva tratando de contenerse a los nervios, su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño y si Sasuke llegara a acercar su cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba no sería capaz de detenerse otra vez, en estos momentos si que le estaba afectando fuertemente aquel joven de ojos negros.

Pero esto no llegó a más ya que la puerta de la habitación sonó obligando a Sasuke a separarse tan rápido de él que la persona que estaba ingresando a la habitación no se logro percatar de nada.

Naruto asimismo jaló las sabanas para taparse y que no notaran nada extraño, pero a ambos se les olvido un pequeño detalle.

**Nota de Shadowy Ninja-Girl:**

**Hooooee! Dios mío hasta que se me hizo la luz y pude actualizar, muchas gracias por su paciencia todos estos días (lo siento he perdido la cuenta talvez ya hasta fueron ¿meses?).**

**Y pues para quienes leen mis otros fanfic tranquilos que ya casi actualizo solo les pido un poquito más de paciencia (si es que todavía les queda xD). **

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo dattebayo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Shadowy-Ninja Girl:**

**TwT perdón, perdón y más perdón (de nuevo disculpandome U.U), la verdad es que ya tenía escrito el capitulo pero mi Internet estaba fallando como loco y no me abría bien las páginas de echo aun falla XD y luego para colmo el servidor de esta página comenzo a fallar, hasta que ya por fin lo logré! y apenas me dio chance aproveche y aquí estoy actualizando otra vez, espero que pronto quede bien mi Internet para poder actualizar los demás, gracias por su paciencia y por leerme (Nyappy n.n).**

**Lo que los ojos negros desean.**

**Capitulo 5**

Shizune ingresó a la habitación al mismo momento que Sasuke salió de ella.

La mujer castaña extrañada por la aun presencia del Uchiha se acercó a Naruto y le palmó la frente para sentir si aun tenía fiebre.

Mientras la castaña no pudo evitar la curiosidad de preguntar-"Naruto¿que hacían tú y el joven Uchiha juntos?

"Ah, pues estábamos conversando solamente"

"¿Conversando solamente¿estas seguro?"

"Sí¿Por qué?"

"Pues yo no sabía que conversar se le decía a cuando dos personas están haciendo algo bastante comprometedor"-Dijo la mujer retirando suavemente la sabana que tapaba el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Shizune dio una pequeña risita mientras que Naruto quedaba sin habla¡como se le pudo haber olvidado! Era un tonto, se había dejado desabrochada la pijama además que la mujer también se había percatado de la marca que le hizo Sasuke en el cuello.

"Ah, esto, yo..lo puedo explicar"-Dijo tratando de parecer lo menos nervioso posible.

"No es necesario que lo hagas, solo quiero que me digas una cosa"

Naruto se mordió el labio mientras esperaba impaciente lo que le diría la mujer.

"Siendo cincero¿sientes algo por él?"

Las mejillas levemente morenas del joven se pintaron de rosado y suspiró-"Ah…pues...no…no siento nada...él…es..."

Shizune de nuevo rió-"Entiendo"

Un momento quedo en un incomodo silencio.

"Pues parece que la fiebre ya disminuyó, me iré a ver a tu padre"

"Espera…"

"Tranquilo no le diré nada al respecto"-Dijo la mujer viéndole con una sonrisa.

"No, no es eso"

"¿Entonces que es?"

"¿Como te diste cuenta?"

"Muy fácil, las paredes hablan ¿sabías?"

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos¡No podía ser¡Lo escucho todo!, eso era más de lo que había pensado.

La mujer castaña se marchó sin decir nada, ahora Naruto gracias a su comentario ya estaba mucho menos tranquilo ahora, decidió salir de su habitación, se puso unas pantuflas y cogió un suéter de lana para no enfermarse más.

Se asomó por la entrada principal así llegando al gran jardín, notó que una de las mucamas estaba hablando con un extraño, escondiéndose entre los arbustos se acercó a ver de quien se trataba.

Levemente pudo escuchar la conversación de ambos.

"Señorita es esta la residencia ¿Uzumaki?"-Dijo un joven de largo cabello negro y una mirada algo desafiante.

"Oh, si, lo es ¿Quién lo pregunta?"

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, estoy buscando a una persona con mi mismo apellido que reside aquí"

"Ah, debe referirse al joven Sasuke"-Dijo la mucama con una sonrisa.

"Si, ese mismo"

"Claro, pase en un momento le diré que le busca su.."

"Hermano mayor"-Dijo completando la frase de la chica.

El joven y la muchacha ingresaron a la residencia.

Naruto interesado en el asunto entro a escondidas tras ellos.

* * *

La misma mucama dejo dos tazas de té en la mesita del **living, **el joven de aspecto mayor esperaba al anteriormente mencionado Sasuke mientras que Naruto le observaba desde las escaleras. 

Poco tiempo después el Uchiha menor hizo presencia.

"¿Se puede saber a que has venido?"-Dijo con un tono de voz enojado y con el ceño fruncido.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo".-Repitió alarmante-"Solo quería ver como te encontrabas, hace tiempo que no te veo"

"Es mejor así"

"Eres tan seco, no sé quien te enseñó a ser así"-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres y te largas"

Los ojos escarlatas del Uchiha mayor miraron con superioridad sus ojos negros, Itachi al ver la cercanía del menor le jalo del brazo dejando la cabeza del Sasuke recostada en su pecho.

"Lo admito, extrañe esto"-Paso sus dedos por el negro cabello del Uchiha menor.

"Yo no…"Dijo en un tono de inconformidad deseando que le soltara de una buena vez.

"Lo sé, yo era siempre el que lo hacía"

Itachi cogió la barbilla de su hermano menor, se acerco y unió sus labios con los de él.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de protestar la acción de Itachi había sido demasiado rápida para su gusto, el Uchiha mayor comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Sasuke, no protestaba de un modo extraño era desagradable pero no, no por qué su mente no estaba mandándole mensajes de que era su hermano, si no que lo único en lo que pensaba era en Naruto, no obstante Itachi introdujo su mano bajo el pantalón del exorcista cosa que le hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

"¡Que demonios!"-Gritó Sasuke alejándose de él.

"Calmate no es para tanto"-Dijo Itachi en un tono bastante tranquilo-"Además no pensaba continuar ya que por lo visto tenemos compañía desde hace un buen rato"-Miró hacia la cortina.

La piel de Naruto se erizó y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

"Anda, deja de esconderte"

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

Naruto temeroso salio detrás de la cortina, el exorcista abrió los ojos de la impresión.

"¿Qué andabas espiando?, ni que seamos seres de otro planeta"-Dijo sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo.

"Ah.."-Las mejillas de rubio se sonrojaron.

"Ya déjalo, lo habrás dejado más que traumado con lo que acabas de hacerme"

Una risilla por parte del mayor se escucho.

"Ah, no..yo no quise ver..es que…"

"La curiosidad mató al gato"-Dijo Itachi expirando el humo.

El hombre de ojos escarlata se paro y caminó hasta el rubio, quedo frente a este, Naruto no hacía nada más que mirarle estaba confundido por lo deantes y ahora, después de unos minutos de observatorio relamió sus labios y paso su mano por la mejilla del rubio, como una caricia.

"Te ves delicioso"

Una vena se asomo en la frente de Sasuke.

Las mejillas de Naruto quedaron como tomates y tan solo miró a otra parte que no sea a ninguno de los dos Uchihas.

"¡Itachi, lárgate ahora mismo!"-Grito con furia Sasuke.

El mayor giró la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke-"Anda, te pones bien celoso"

Sasuke lanzó una mirada orgullosa-"Cállate, es mi deber cuidarle"

"Oh, entonces no hay por que preocuparse, no serás un estorbo"

"¡Que dices!"

"Vendré mañana a la misma hora, muero de ganas de estar contigo otra vez"-Dijo dándole un beso en la muñeca como si se tratara de una princesa.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada acecina pero el mayor le ignoro totalmente, dando así paso a que Itachi se marchara.

Un rato después de lo sucedido Naruto estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las bancas del enorme jardín comiendo unas fresas, le encantaban, ese dulce sabor, olor, color y textura, eran deliciosas.

Pero prontamente su paz se vino interrumpida.

"Ah, Sasuke..."

El Uchiha se sentó a su lado y se limito a decir.-"No te acerques a Itachi"

"Lo..lo siento yo no quería molestarles…no sabía que había ese tipo de relación entre ustedes"

"No"-Sasuke cogió rápidamente la mano del rubio y lo apoyo contra el respaldo de la banca-"No, tengo ninguna relación con él, ahora solo me interesas tú"

Naruto dejó caer el recipiente con las fresas, mientras que Sasuke le jalo de la camiseta unió desesperadamente sus labios a lo que el rubio le correspondió.

"Estoy desesperado…eres un veneno letal.."-Decía entre cortadamente. El niño demonio solo saboreaba sus labios, lo admitía quería sentirlos de nuevo desde la ultima vez que le beso.

"¿Tanto me deseas Sasuke?"-Preguntó Naruto con las mejillas rojas un poco jadeante por la falta de aire.

"Solo pienso en tocarte y que gimas para mi…"

El rubio escondió la cara por la vergüenza, Sasuke pasó sus labios por el moreno cuello del Uzumaki dándole así pequeñas caricias provocando que dejara escapar ciertos suspiros.

"Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre, que no pienses en otra cosa más que en mi"

El Uchiha desabrochó el pantalón del rubio.

"¡Que haces!"-Gritó Naruto intentando abrocharse el pantalón de nuevo pero no le fue posible ya que Sasuke no le dejó.

El exorcista puso un dedo entre los labios del rubio para que este se callara-"Sé que deseas que continué"

"No, alguien nos puede ver, no sabes lo terrible que sería"

Sasuke no le escuchaba solo actuaba, paso una mano bajo el desabrochado pantalón hasta llegar a cierta parte donde el rubio no pudo evitar gemir.

"¿Lo ves? Estas bien excitado con solo tocarte"

"¡Ma-maldito seas Uchiha!"-Dijo Naruto resignado deseando sentir más pero al mismo tiempo estaba deseando que le soltara.

Sasuke a su vez estaba disfrutando de las caras de excitación que hacía el rubio a tal grado que dejaba escapar pequeñas risitas entre dientes.

Finalmente introdujo un solo dedo, Naruto asustado comenzaba a decir que se sentía extraño pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba, sus piernas estaban temblorosas al igual que su voz y demás cuerpo, no podía controlar bien sus acciones, Sasuke movía aquel dedo de manera que Naruto estaba por deshacerse.

"Tranquilo esto es solo el comienzo" –Dijo en su oído.

"No..detente..se siente extraño..no quiero más"-Decía casi suplicando.

"Sabes que no me voy a detener.."

Prontamente Sasuke introdujo el segundo dedo, el niño demonio gritó por la sensación, movía su mano acompasadamente, Naruto clavo sus uñas en la espalda del Uchiha, le gustaba lo que sentía pero era algo raro.

"Ah..Sasuke..no más…por favor"-Pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente, los dedos de Sasuke se empezaron a bañar por la secreción que soltaba el rubio.

Su cuerpo se contrajo, su piel se erizó y mil y un sensaciones le vinieron, era realmente bueno el Uchiha, le encantaba que le estuviera tocando y que estuviera desesperado por él, nadie lo había hecho de ese modo.

"Sasuke…besame"

El Uchiha haciendo caso de nuevo beso al rubio de una forma lujuriosa, probando el contacto de ambas lenguas.

* * *

"¡Neji, te he dicho que me ayudes!"-Gritó molesta una jovencita de peinado estilo oriental que llevaba tres cajas en sus manos. 

"Ésta bien, solo porque llevas toda la mañana gritando que te ayude"

"Ya era hora"-Dijo asentando unas en el piso para que él las cogiera.

"Llevalas a mi habitación, me adelantare con estas"

"De acuerdo"

Tenten se fue lo más rápido que pudo pues las cajas pesaban bastante, mientras que Neji caminaba de forma perezosa en dirección de la habitación.

Ya quería irse de aquel lugar, le estaba comenzando a fastidiar estar todo el día encerrado en ese ligar, tal y como estaba desde hace años Naruto, es verdad ¿donde estaba Naruto?

Comenzó a buscarle con la mirada mientras caminaba, de lo que no se percató es que mientras caminaba y le buscaba llego a las puertas del jardín, no creía que estuviera ahí pero aun así fue a mirar.

Estaba bastate cielencioso ninguna de las mucamas se veía estar como siempre cortando flores para ponerlas en los jarrones o cortando los arbustos, no, todo estaba callado, acento las cajas en el piso y camino más para observar, se le hacía muy extraño.

Llego hasta lafuente donde se sentó un rato, estaba seguro que Tenten después le recriminaría por tomarse un pequeño descaso. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua caer y las pequeñas aves canturrear por el lugar, hasta que cierto ruido le saco de su "descanso".

* * *

"Ya, ya, esta bien no te haré nada más"- Se quejó Sasuke al ver que Naruto le había mordido un dedo para que se detuviera. 

"¡Eres un idiota casi me violas!"-Dijo enfadado el niño demonio con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

"No te viole"-Contestó secamente el Uchiha.

"Sasuke¿si tu hermano viene que hago?"

"Ya te dije, no quiero que te acerques a él"

"Pero.."

"Pero nada, en estos momentos solo quiero que me hagas caso a mi"- Dijo volviéndole a besar en los labios.

"¡Ah!, no, no hagas eso!"-Dijo con la cara colorada.

"Hmm, bueno iré a tomar un baño"

"Sí, ésta bien"

El Uchiha se marchó del lugar y nuevamente se quedó solo, recogió el recipiente con fresas y lo tapo.

Los ojos de Neji estaban abiertos del asombro ¿era verdad lo que acababa de ver¿Sasuke le había besado?, no, tenía que ser una broma. Una vez que vio al exorcista marcharse se acerco al rubio para averiguar la verdad.

Naruto volteo a ver de quien se trataba pues había escuchado sonidos de pasos.

"Ah, Neji"-Dijo aliviado.

"Entonces veo que tu relación con el Uchiha ese ha mejorado bastante, más que la nuestra"

El niño ángel quedó atónito, sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirían las acciones de Sasuke.


End file.
